Chapter Forty-Five: Trial and Tribulation
Trial and TribulationDengeki Daisy manga, Viz Media translation (試験と試練, Shiken to Shiren) is the forty-fifth chapter of Dengeki Daisy. It is the first chapter published in volume ten. Synopsis Teru discusses how everyone has different methods when it comes to studying for tests. Teru describes herself as the sort who will do anything to get first place, which means placing all her available attention on her books and ignoring Kurosaki when he tries to ask Teru what she's going to do for the night since Riko is working late again. However, she thinks tests are important in order to help someone find their limits and learn to overcome challenges while growing up. At the Master's cafe, Kurosaki and Riko are analyzing the video footage from Kurosaki's meeting with Akira. Given his impression of Akira, Kurosaki believes that Akira is emotionally a child and likely got special treatment because of his abilities from whoever is employing him. When he notes that Akira actually doesn't resemble Soichiro that closely, Kurosaki stops short of mentioning who he thinks Akira reminds him of. Instead, he remarks that Akira and Chiharu Mori's real motives are still unknown and their boldness is worrying. Additionally, Kurosaki is anxious about Akira's threats to hurt Teru, but he is confident that Teru has good sense in critical situations. Everyone is feeling relaxed with their exams complete until Teru is approached by Matsuki, the third year student who was hit by Kurosaki after he threatened Riko. Matsuki threatens to reveal a terrible secret about Kurosaki unless Teru helps him; she coldly refuses him. When she tells Kurosaki that his reputation may soon be damaged, he praises her for making the right decision. As she leaves to prepare dinner, Kurosaki invites her for an outing on Sunday, which Teru happily accepts. With Teru gone, Kurosaki pulls out a chainsaw and orders Matsuki to come from the second floor window to meet him immediately. Matsuki reveals that he knew Kurosaki's embarrassing secret was that (as the cover story given by the director) Kurosaki had gotten hemorrhoids and had been absent as a result. Because Matsuki had failed nearly all his exams, he had wanted Teru's help with a special remedial classical literature assignment due on Monday but had been afraid Teru would laugh at him. Kurosaki tells Matsuki to swallow his pride and ask Teru directly, though he wonders if Teru will give up their outing to help Matsuki. On Sunday morning, Teru is heading out to meet Kurosaki, but is stunned to find Matsuki humbly asking for her help on his classical literature assignment. She initially refuses him, saying that she has plans. When Kurosaki arrives, Teru apologizes and cancels their outing for the sake of helping Matsuki. Kurosaki agrees, so long as she makes it up to him some other time. As she goes, Kurosaki thinks about how Teru's kindness stops her from abandoning others and wonders if his uneasiness is due to the weakness in his own heart. Gallery super focused teru.png|Super focused Teru kurosaki with glasses.png|Kurosaki wearing glasses completely ignored.png|"What did you say, Kurosaki?" akira the decoy.png|"He's only a decoy." exams are over.png|Exams are over! classical literature expert teru.png|Classical Literature Expert Teru matsuki.png|The kid with the long eyelashes returns not a chance.png|"Don't bother me." good call.png|"Good call." oden for embarrassment.png|"In exchange for my upcoming humiliation, I want oden." smiling princess.png|His smiling princess chainsaw kurosaki.png|"I've been wanting to try out this new chainsaw." embarrassing secret.png|"I heard you had hemorrhoids." bring it on.png|"Bring it on!" please help me.png|Matsuki really needs her help. making it up.png|"Remember you're going to make this up to me." References Category:Volume Ten Category:Chapters